


Two Knives, No Fork

by deafmusiq



Series: Two Knives, No Fork [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Domestic Bliss, F/M, Hallucinations, Just Married, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Murder Husbands, Omega Will Graham, Rough Sex, Russian Mafia, Sassy Will Graham
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6739246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deafmusiq/pseuds/deafmusiq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Will brought his hands up to inspect his nails with mild disinterest. “I wonder who you had to use as a substitute,” he mused. </i><br/> <br/><i>“Will,” Hannibal paused from scrubbing the blood from his fingers to look into his wife’s eyes fixated on the bubbles dripping down his forearm.</i></p><p>  <i>“I thought we would be doing these things together. One flesh.”</i></p><p>  <i>“We never had the opportunity to discuss that,” Hannibal murmured as he returned his attention to rinsing the soap off of his palms.</i></p><p>---</p><p>Hannibal is surprised to learn that his wife has made some powerful enemies in his past while Will settles into his life as a newly-claimed omega climbing the career ladder. The honeymoon phase has never been so dangerous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Learning to have patience only 'cause you are timeless

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's baaacckkkk. <3
> 
> A continuation of those ficlets, now a feature-length fic with plot and fluff and murder. 
> 
> Prologue title taken from the song "Stay Ready" by Jhene Aiko.

The taxi stopped abruptly. Will blinked owlishly at the three-story townhouse with powder blue trim standing tall before them. A large, white ribbon was bowed on the front door, likely courtesy of Chiyoh. He glanced over when Hannibal chuckled, his brows furrowing. “You live here?” 

“No.” Shaking his head, Hannibal got out of the car to assist the cab driver in taking their luggage from the trunk. Will’s frayed tweed bags went beside Hannibal’s sleek, wheeled suitcases on the curb before the alpha paid the driver and produced a set of house keys from his khaki chinos. Their home seemed cozy and bright from the outside, and from the belated conversation with Chiyoh, it was also ideal for newlyweds such as themselves. “Open the door,” he handed over the key ring. 

Will scoffed and just looked at it. “You aren't carrying me across the threshold?” 

The little minx. 

Hannibal shifted with a growl; grabbing Will around his hips with one arm he hefted him up over his shoulder. He chuckled at the indignant squawks and halfhearted fists pounding at his back as his omega squirmed. “Hold still,” he chuckled. With his free hand, Hannibal took his time perusing to the correct pair of keys for the deadbolt and the knob, sighing with contentment when he finally got the door opened. 

“Hannibal!”

“You wanted me to carry you into the house,” he chuckled and slapped Will’s round ass. 

“Like a princess—ow!—not a goddamn cadaver you're carrying to the—” Will squeaked when his back hit the soft plush of their bed, his hair fanning out around his head as he stared up at his alpha. Hannibal thought he looked rather ephemeral like that. 

Like he was royalty. It was already difficult to pull himself away and take care of the house when Will was laid out like he was begging to be ravaged. Hannibal smirked, leaning over to span his wide hands over his wife’s waist and pin him down into their dark scarlet comforter. “You aren't a princess,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to Will’s forehead. “Stay here until I get back.” 

Will gripped the back of Hannibal’s neck when he started to stand, leaning up to kiss him on the lips. “I want to christen the house.”

“I need to get the bags.” Hannibal murmured against his lips. He almost couldn't bring himself to move away from the softness that was his wife’s lips and thighs. But their possessions needed tending. 

When he got back, Will had the pillows thrown off foot of their bed and the curtains drawn while he lounged nude across the sheets. Hannibal ran his eyes over Will’s creamy, supple skin and the lewd way that he spread his legs as he bit down on his bottom lip. “Come here, alpha.” 

Hannibal growled and shut the door. “My pleasure.”

\---

The honeymoon had given Hannibal enough knowledge about his wife to know his sleeping habits or perhaps a few of his agitations, but there was a part of him that wanted to take that trip deeper. He wanted to chip away at those walls that kept his wife so neatly contained with precision. It certainly wasn't something that was to be strong-armed. 

But he couldn’t make Will voluntarily drop his barriers any more than he could make groceries appear in his stainless steel refrigerator. That is, not without some effort. 

Shutting the door, his eyes flicked to the short, neatly written list hanging from a magnet. The first and only item was the phone number and address of the kennel where Will’s dogs had been lodging. Stella and Ronston. 

“We should christen here next,” Will murmured as he slunk into the kitchen. He hadn't redressed and his hair was a curly mess tangled by the sheets he’d gripped and arched into. 

Hannibal raised an eyebrow at his omega, his balance briefly wavering when Will glued himself to his back. “We need to go grocery shopping,” he stated as he stopped Will’s wandering hand from slipping over his abdomen down into the shorts he’d never bothered to take off. “And pick up your dogs from the sitter before they close.” He tapped the note with his class ring. 

“They're gonna love you.” Will closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to the middle of Hannibal’s back. 

Suppressing a look of disgust, Hannibal turned to wrap an arm around his wife’s waist. “I can't wait to meet them. We’ll go shopping first so that I can make you dinner.” Perhaps it was premature to return to his bachelor apartment for the reserves he had in the freezer. He would have to ask Chiyoh about it. Fish would have to suffice until he could find a butcher. 

It took Will half an hour to shower and fret about looking for his clothes. Everything had been neatly compiled and put away from their previous residences. A gesture of gratitude would have to be arranged; be that with a dinner, letter, or bouquet of flowers. Glancing up when Will stepped down into the foyer, Hannibal hummed. Perhaps his wife would decide.

“Are you ready?” 

“I couldn’t find my shoes,” Will said, following Hannibal outside.  “Everything has been put away oddly.” The heat had gone down some with the sun in the early evening, leaving streaks of orange and pink in the sky. He could only look at it briefly before his husband unlocked the Lexus parked in front of the house. “This is yours?”

“It is.” Hannibal opened the passenger door for his wife. His car was not one of his prized possessions, but he took care of it. The thought of Will’s dogs shedding dander and puncturing the leather of his seats almost had him demand they take Will’s truck. But he had to compromise like they agreed. 

It wouldn't do to upset his wife so early in their bonding. And especially when he knew what his wife was capable of. 

\---

“For dinner tonight, we have a grilled mahi mahi with a ginger soy glaze, black rice, and roasted Brussel sprouts,” Hannibal murmured as he set Will’s plate in front of him. 

Will picked up his fork with a smirk. “Will you always announce what you cook at dinner?” He inclined his head in curiosity. 

With his back turned, Hannibal gave in to his desire to roll his eyes at his wife’s question. He came back into the dining room with the bottle of wine he’d uncorked and poured them both a glass. “Would you prefer that I not?”

“Just wondering.” 

The alpha quickly passed a scrutinizing glance over Will before he took his own seat across from him. “What time do you get off work tomorrow?” Hannibal asked as he picked up his fork and knife. They had gotten through the easy part. Now to keep their stability, a routine would have to be established with future events carefully catalogued and planned in advanced. 

When would Will’s heat cycle sync with Hannibal’s rut?

“I'm off Monday’s. Gives me time to study. Work on my thesis. Whatever.” Will shrugged with a purposeful wave of his fork to illustrate his point. 

And wasn't that interesting? Hannibal mused. His omega was a scholar. 

When would he be graduating?

Hannibal couldn't help the smile that slid onto his lips as he chewed. Swallowing, he nodded. “I see.” It was yet another aspect that endeared him to his wife. He wasn't just some stay-at-home omega content to stay underfoot and out of the way. It certainly explained the second office set up in their new home. 

Would Will prefer that their other activities be shared or separated? 

“I think I'll unpack tomorrow, though. Figure out where shit is. This place feels like a bed-and-breakfast.” Will stabbed his fork into his fish, the plate clinking in protest. “I want it to be my home.” 

Hannibal leveled curious burgundy eyes at the sudden force, amusement curling up his lips. “Our home.” 

  
Will rolled his eyes. “Something like that,” he muttered. 


	2. Very Important and Very Pretentious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Keep your omega home,” she told him, her calloused hands moving into her suit jacket to produce a thick brown envelope before offering it to him until he looked up at her._
> 
> _“Has he made himself out to be a threat?” Hannibal kept his voice even._
> 
> _Aleks didn’t respond to the question. She let go of the envelope and turned on her heel. “He’s safer there,” she stated simply, turning on her heel and walking off in the direction of her colleagues and their ‘asset’._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because finals week is the best time to update. #priorities
> 
> Title taken from "Back to Back" by Drake. A murder of the lyrical variety, if you will.

“Oh, you got married?” Anderson grinned and slapped Hannibal’s back.

Inappropriate, surely, but he shifted his gloved hands carefully to keep from nicking the patient’s artery with the scalpel. The nurse to his right gasped and shot a glare at his colleague before announcing the blood pressure lowering slightly. “Vacation, my ass. You go traditional, or was there some fine omega you were keeping from me?”

Hannibal didn’t audibly reply for a few beats, seemingly refocused on the open chest in front of him. He was content to let the uncomfortable silence linger long enough for his attending to start to fidget at being ignored. “Look, you don’t have to—”

“It was very private. There were very few who knew. Almost all family members and a closed ceremony,” Hannibal interrupted over the other alpha’s hesitant sputtering.

The operating room settled into quiet once more, the only sound coming from the muted beeping of the heart rate monitor and occasional murmur from the anaesthesiologist. In the lull, Hannibal glanced up to see that Anderson's attentions were back on the blood clots curling around the lungs of their patient. His hands continued as his mind wandered to the omega waiting for him at home. It wouldn’t be too much longer until he could leave and join him.

It was always easier to wrap up after an operation that Hannibal led. The nurse went about turning on lights and turning off the soft classical radio station that had been playing. Hannibal found it to be relaxing; aiding his focus as opposed to the Top 40 Anderson preferred whenever he led. The teeny bopping beats jolted Hannibal out of his comfort zone; made it so that he needed to pay more than the usual amount of attention to his surgeries whenever Ms. Swift’s crooning started up.

Anderson joined him in the scrub room a few moments later, shuffling about until Hannibal finished rinsing the smell of latex from his hands. “Hey, do you—uh—mind staying behind for a bit with me? I have a few friends coming by who need some medical attention.”

Hannibal only glanced up after he grabbed a plush towel from the rack and turned to face him. “They cannot go to the emergency room?” He inclined his head. This wasn’t the first time Anderson had asked for something like this, but Hannibal enjoyed seeing the other alpha squirm.

Biting down on his bottom lip, Anderson slowly shook his head and released a high-pitched, nervous laugh from the back of his throat. “You know these guys. Keep it off the books, pay under the table kind of thing. You know how dad feels about pro bono. But—uh—they called me earlier and let me know they would be coming in in a few hours.”

“Such punctuality.” Hannibal raised an eyebrow.

“They really don’t want this guy to die. From what I’ve heard, he’s kind of an asset to them?”

While Anderson’s friends might’ve been a source of pride for him, from the way he was nervously fingering their patient’s clipboard, he was starting to understand just how dangerous they were. It was amusing to see his colleague finally come to the same conclusion after the six months since Hannibal started at the practice. Anderson may have seen them as friends, but it was nothing more than aiding and abetting.

Hannibal glanced up to look at the digital clock up on the wall, his brows furrowing in scrutinization. “How did they know this person would need medical attention by this time?”

Anderson shrugged. “Look, I don’t ask questions, I just follow through.”

It was a bit perplexing. The other alpha was obviously troubled by the line of thought Hannibal had introduced, but surely the man knew his role. Hannibal couldn’t say he was particularly invested in whichever way Anderson felt about the whole thing, but the money could potentially go towards something nice for his mate.

“I see.” Hannibal said simply. He casted another glance at the time before shoving his hands into the pockets of his dark purple scrubs. He looked over at Anderson and subtly squared his shoulders. “I need to call my wife and then I'll join you,” he offered by way of explanation.

His colleague nodded and moved to open the door. “Right. I'll get everyone out and start closing up. Hey - thanks for this, seriously.”

Hannibal waved him off as he stepped through the door, heading to his office for a bit of privacy to call his wife.

In the early evening, Anderson’s father left them to close up early on their own. At Alkaev and Associates, The Good Doctor tended to handle more consultations than surgeries. He was blissfully unaware of his son’s side business servicing a particular subsection of Baltimore’s underworld. Hannibal couldn’t say that he minded. Officially, he left the practice every day at the end of his shift. Unofficially, that inconsistent bonus helped pay for Will’s yacht.

\---

Aleks was a wide-set alpha, her suits kept as impeccably neat as her slicked-back hair. Since Hannibal’s involvement in the arrangement, she insisted on walking him and Anderson back to the car after locking up the practice. She never spoke much, merely held the door open while Hannibal slide inside of his car.

“Keep your omega home,” she told him, her calloused hands moving into her suit jacket to produce a thick brown envelope before offering it to him until he looked up at her. Hannibal narrowed his eyes at the woman. Will was a forensic technician. There wasn’t much he could’ve done to incite the ire of Aleks’ organization.

“Has he made himself out to be a threat?” Hannibal kept his voice even.

Aleks didn’t respond to the question. She let go of the envelope and turned on her heel. “He’s safer there,” she stated simply, turning on her heel and walking off in the direction of her colleagues and their ‘asset.’

Hannibal tossed the envelope into the passenger seat and started the car. It was late evening. Dinner was already delayed. And Will has found himself in trouble. The day was truly shaping up to be spectacular.

\---

Will groaned when he slumped down over Hannibal’s lap, crumpling the newspapers in his alpha’s hands. Sighing, Hannibal set it aside to wrap his arms around his wife’s waist. It was obvious that his omega had had a long day, if the way he completely relaxed into Hannibal’s arms were any indication. “You’re late getting home,” he murmured, leaning down to drop a kiss on Will’s shoulder.

“You haven’t made dinner,” Will countered with a yawn against his alpha’s chest. His scent was overpowered with exhaustion and the other people that he’d come into contact with that day. Coming home as late as he had likely meant that it wasn’t a very normal day.

Hannibal snorted, shifting to place his hand over Will’s thigh. “I only got home half an hour ago. By the time I finished walking Stella and Ronston, you stepped in.”

“Then what’s for dinner?”

Much as Hannibal loathed it, at this time of the evening with a sleepy mate, the best choice would have to be takeout. It was grocery day and the good restaurants would already be booked for the night. Besides, the omega in his arms didn’t seem to be in any mood to leave the house again.

“I have to go pick it up,” Hannibal admitted.

Will shifted, looking up at him with dark eyes glazed over from exhaustion. The soft thing looked unable to lift a finger much less piss off a handful of Russian mobsters. But Hannibal hadn’t learned not to underestimate his wife just yet.

“...okay,” Will murmured, furrowing his brows at the smile slowly spreading across Hannibal’s lips. “What are you looking at?”

“Would you like me to take you to bed?” Hannibal abruptly stood, holding Will in his arms, intent on carrying him upstairs. Will yelped and clutched at alpha's shoulders, groaning as he dropped his head into his alpha’s neck. His scent was warm and strangely comforting under the antiseptic from work...and vaguely familiar. The virile undertone was less understated than usual, but Will didn’t have it in him to pursue that line of action. At least not right then.

Will’s voice was muffled against Hannibal’s throat. “I need to bathe. I smell like shit.”

“I can assure you that you do not,” Hannibal chuckled. Will’s scent was wildly different than it usually was when he came home from work. But that was something they could discuss later. Perhaps along with Aleks’ rather perplexing statement. He gently placed Will down on his side of the bed, watching as his omega squirmed halfway out of his pants before seeming to give up.

Will groaned, his eyes fluttering shut.

“I’ll draw you a bath,” Hannibal said as he took over the duty of undressing his wife. He paused when his hands slid down to the belt loops on Will’s pants, his eyes fixating on the gentle roundness of his wide hips before he tugged the slacks down over them.

“I’ll be here when you’re done,” Will slurred, his eyes opening halfway for a few brief moments of eye contact.

Hannibal stepped into the in-suite bathroom and turned on the light. “I can’t imagine you would go anywhere else,” he murmured to his wife’s silhouette shadowed in the bedroom. With the bath filling up, he returned to complete his task.

In DC’s muggy summer heat, it made sense that Will had forgone a tee shirt under his long-sleeved button down for the day; but the starched shirt had left his nipples swollen and irritated from the friction of brushing against it all day. Hannibal untangled Will from the shirt after unclasping his borrowed cufflinks and drawing his thumb over those twin peaks to feel just how irritated they were. He glanced up when Will shifted beneath his touch, drawing his hands beneath his chest to carry his omega into the bathroom.

Will opened his eyes when he was carefully lowered into the warm water. He shifted into a more comfortable position before he looked over at Hannibal with a small smile. “Thank you, alpha.”

Hannibal nodded absently, his fingers sliding through Will’s curly hair. After a moment, he gripped the strands hard enough for Will to hiss in pain before shoving his head down through the surface of the water. He grit his teeth when Will began to fight back, shifting onto his knees for better leverage to pin down arms doing everything possible to fight back. The water sloshed over the edge of the tub, soaking through the knees of his scrubs while his hands constantly slipped in gripping Will’s wrists together.

He slammed Will’s head against the side of the tub to stun him, abruptly abandoning Will’s arms to wrap around his throat and squeeze.

Will’s hands scratched and clawed at Hannibal’s forearms enough to bleed, but not enough to dislodge them.  

Hannibal kept his hands taut and tight until a few moments after Will stopped moving. He wanted to be sure that it worked. That Will was safe. That there wasn’t a way for him to leave their home. His chest heaved when he finally pulled away, his fingers tracing over the purple, mottled bruises about Will’s neck.

It was done.

_It was done._

_It was—_

“Hannibal?” Will was looking at him with an odd expression before his eyes widened. The knowing look he aimed at Hannibal made him drop his gaze at being caught. Will brought a wet hand out of the tub to grip the edge. “When are you picking up the food?”

Sucking in a breath, Hannibal stood. His pants were dry but his hands were trembling minutely. “Now. I’ll return shortly.” He turned on his heel and left the bathroom, the front door slamming after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think, where you see this going, I loveeeee your feedback!


	3. You're in the mood for empathy, there's blood in my pen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will wants to talk about a common hobby while Hannibal wants to talk about a mutual "friend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title taken from the song "Poetic Justice" by Kendrick Lamar.

Will had maneuvered down into the kitchen by the time Hannibal returned with sanguine fingers wrapped around the top of a folded paper bag. The unmarked envelope lay torn open on the countertop where Will had a stack of bills in one hand and a glass of scotch in the other.

“I hope you didn’t touch the food with those fingers.” Will sneered after looking up to see the blood dried onto the skin of his husband’s hands. “And I thought you were the one with decorum,” he muttered.

Hannibal held his tongue as he went to the sink. He always found it easier do so  once his more base urges were satisfied. Will tended to bait to the point of irritation when he wasn’t promptly fed. In combination with his exhaustion, the omega was almost worse. He sighed as the specks peeled off and circled down the drain. Now that the tenseness in his shoulders and the ringing in his ears had abated, enjoying time with his wife would be less strenuous.

“Would you like to set the table?”

Will ignored the question entirely. “I wonder who you had to use as a substitute,” he mused.

“Will.” Hannibal paused from scrubbing his fingers to turn and see his omega refocused on counting his bonus, the crisp dollars hitting the marble tabletop in soft, sharp _fwips_.

“I thought we would be doing these things together. One flesh.”

“We never had the opportunity to discuss that,” Hannibal murmured as he returned his attention to rinsing the soap off of his palms. Will wanting only to do their hunts together was perplexing. It was something to perhaps consider, especially having not spent such time together since they had first met that fateful night.

Will’s eyes were narrowed in amusement. “Should we discuss it now, alpha?”

He was being coy.

“No,” Hannibal replied simply. The lethargy that had settled in his bones meant that he was long past the rationality necessary to tolerate this conversation with his wife. Hannibal caught the split second of irritation on Will’s face before it abruptly closed off into blankness, a silent tantrum at being denied.

“No..?”

Hannibal couldn’t help the spark of amusement that bubbled up his chest at his wife’s irritation. “Believe me, William,” he murmured, “Such a conversation would be better left to a time when all of my facilities are intact.”

He heard Will hum and shift out of his seat to pad into the kitchen. Hannibal turned when he felt his wife’s body head warming his side before a thumb ran over his chiseled jawline.

“I won’t forget,” Will murmured, leaning in to press his lips to his alpha’s throat. The omega’s scent was newly refreshed and back to its familiar tantalizing sweetness. “But we’ll discuss it later.”

Hannibal didn’t deign to respond, instead reaching over to turn off the faucet. He wrapped an arm around Will’s waist, bringing him close as he leaned down to press soft, gentle kisses to his skin. After two months of marriage, he had found that waiting his wife out kept his nerves down and his irritation from blossoming long enough to keep himself from carrying out his fantasies.

They stood together quietly for a few long moments until Will sighed and nuzzled into the side of Hannibal’s throat. “Feed me.”

Hannibal pulled away, bringing a hand up to curl a hand around Will’s damp, curled hair. “I will. Should you get around to setting the table.”

“You’ve been at work all day.” Will’s words were pressed against Hannibal’s throat, his thoughts still reeling with as much curiosity as he could extricate from the lethargy trapping his brain from his husband’s earlier turmoil. That he had to go out to satisfy that particular urge was interesting in and of itself.

Hannibal hummed and tilted his head to give Will more space to scent him. His omega was unorthodox in that way, but he enjoyed their scents intermingling on his skin. “And that means I should come home and neglect my wife? I presume you had work today as well.”

The press of teeth against his jugular was slightly unexpected as Will suddenly grinned. “My first day at the FBI. They accepted me into their summer internship program.”

“So that’s why you were late coming home today.” A matching smirk lit up Hannibal’s lips before he squeezed Will’s waist and lifted him up into his arms. The alpha couldn’t help the swell of pride from expanding in his chest, Will’s nod a press of hair along his nape. “Congratulations, my dear. I never would have expected they allow someone with our particular proclivities to work for the government.”

Hannibal could feel Will’s fingers grip his scrubs hard, his smirk never slipping from his lips.

“Empathy can be a very powerful thing, husband.”

Reaching down to take Will’s hand, Hannibal brought it up to press a soft, gentle kiss to the back. His eyes were alive with amusement as he looked into those of his wife. “That it can.”

\---

“Mmm...you got a really nice bonus today…” Will said as he glanced up at Hannibal. The orange street lights cast the omega’s face in a particularly warm tone, darkening his eyes and accentuating his youthfulness. In the late evening, the suburban streets of Georgetown teemed with life from joggers to the occasional car passing through.

One of Will’s hand was clasped in Hannibal’s while the other held onto Stella’s leash. While Stella remained disinterested in her surroundings and loyally attached to Will’s side, Ronston trotted up ahead. Extending the leash as far is it could go, the husky paused to look scrutinizingly at each passerby.

“Occasionally, the practice gets a patient that prefers to pay in cash,” Hannibal began, “Generally, it is in their best interest to keep this person alive.” He looked back when Will stopped walking, the omega’s eyes narrowed in interest. “What?”

Shrugging, Will squeezed Hannibal’s hand and continued following after Stella. “Was that why you were thinking of switching back to psychiatry?” he questioned, lips curling in a crude smile. “You can lose your license doing stuff like that, can’t you?”

“Yes,” Hannibal said simply, barely reigning in the urge to sigh. He didn’t elaborate on which question his straightforward statement had answered. Will had a tendency to oversimplify things at a rate that Hannibal normally found irritating. “Fortunately, I have plausible deniability should law enforcement ever become aware of such activities.”

Will snorted and rolled his eyes. “You know, that clause is nowhere near as easy to exploit as you seem to think.”

“It’s a good thing that I have you to cover for me, isn’t it?” Hannibal wrapped his arm around Will’s waist and tugged him close to kiss his cheek.

“Only if you asked me very nicely.” Will grinned up at him. “...and I had a good enough incentive.”

There always seemed to be a catch. Hannibal merely smiled and continued strolling down the paved sidewalk. Will’s waist was warm against the crook of his arm, and his slow gait betrayed his exhaustion. The sun sank down beneath the horizon, leaving darkening streaks of pinks and indigos in its wake. Their little corner of domesticity grew quieter at sundown. Lights came on and turned off in turn as night stretched across the city.

Hannibal steered them back towards their front door, allowing Will to settle the dogs before bed. When Will stepped into the shower, Hannibal was watching suds of shampoo swirl down the drain, his eyes half-lidded. He shifted when Will placed a hand on his side and a kiss to his shoulder. “Thank you, my alpha,” he murmured against the wet skin.

Blinking, Hannibal turned to look down at his wife. “For?”

Will’s hand shifted around to rub slow circles against Hannibal’s spine. “A lot of things…”

“I see.”

Hannibal threaded his hand through Will’s hair, their eyes locking for a handful of long moments. The urge to grip hard and squeeze until he heard those melodious sounds come out was easier to tamp down this time around. Instead, Hannibal tilted his wife’s head up before leaning in to kiss those plump lips.

Whimpering, Will leaned into the kiss as Hannibal’s hands dropped to his waist and tugged him close. He chased the kiss when Hannibal pulled away, eyes snapping open.

“You don’t need my approval, Will.” His hands tightened against his omega’s side. His wife was more than capable of handling himself. But one flesh required a considerable amount of collaborative effort, and the statements of a wayward alpha could not go ignored. Hannibal knew how these things tended to play out.

It would be a perfect learning experience for Will.

The smug smile that slid across Will’s lips was positively sanguine. Hannibal mirrored it with his own as his hand slid down to tangle between his wife’s fingers. “Someone asked about you at work. Do you know an Aleks Kolosov?”

That smile faltered for only a moment before Will chuckled. “So that's who your benefactors are,” he muttered under his breath. Taking a deep breath, he nodded slowly. “She was...a friend of mine for some time. I can't imagine she's very happy knowing of our arrangement.”

Hannibal watched him curiously. Not a day had gone by that his wife didn't surprise him. It kept his interest piqued, wanting to know absolutely everything and anything there was to know about Will. It made Hannibal happy, knowing that he hadn’t been matched with an ordinary omega who preferred to stay home and maintain the classically demure presence that alphas of his status seemed to prefer.

“What do you mean?” Hannibal asked.

Will sighed and pressed his forehead to Hannibal’s shoulder. “She owed me a favor. A life for a life provided I remained out of sight and out of mind. Unfortunately, husband-mine, those terms are no longer...valid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trap Queen Will Graham, folks. Let me know what you think!


	4. Relationships should never rewind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwelling on not-so-long-ago memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys had a great summer like I did. I'll be honest and say that I really don't want it to end, but all good things, I guess:P 
> 
> Chapter title taken from "The Breakup Song" by Wale. 
> 
> As always, let me know what you think in the comments.

_“You haven’t had anything to eat in forty-eight hours, Will. You need food, not my knot.” Aleks’ voice was a low rumble against Will’s throat, the rolling sound of her accent washing over his clammy skin._

_Will pressed his face further into the pillows as his hips ground up in aborted movements, groaning, “Fine…” His fists were clenched in the crisp sheets of the bed beneath Aleks’ hands wrapped around his wrists. He wanted the wet of red soaking his fingertips. He wanted to bruise his knuckles. He wanted to darken the marks spanning down Aleks’ torso. By now, Aleks had learned that pinning him to the bed like this was the only safety precaution for herself when they weren’t knotted together in the midst of a wave of his heat._

_The ceiling fan droned on with soft clicks as Will eventually calmed into a light doze as Aleks’ calm scent washed over him._

_Once she was sure that he wouldn’t be getting back up anytime soon, Aleks gently uncovered his body from her own and stood up. Will sank down into the bed, relishing the soreness and tightness around his waist and hips. Aleks finally got over her need to hold back on hurting him. He wasn’t her wife, wanting to be caressed and made love to. Rather, he craved the ferality she only gave in to when her work called for it._

_Making bringing it out of her on the cusp of his heat proved easier than he expected._

_Will barely moved when he heard the door slam shut after her, sinking further into the silk sheets. Aleks liked to spoil her omegas; allowing nothing but the best. Too much disposable income couldn’t sit around for too long without attracting unwanted attention. So Will got the rest of his tuition paid while her wife got that dark blue beemer to lord over the carpool lane._

_Getting the attention of such a high-profile professional happened on a coincidence. She made sure that he understood his place were he to seek her out for company and they continue their flirtation. As a young omega in the midst of completing undergrad, the attentions of a powerful alpha while still retaining autonomy was enough. That kind of commitment warranted undue scrutiny where he needed it the least._

_Aleks’ wife was a beautiful woman, all warm brown skin and soft, coily hair. Every once in awhile, there were brunch dates and the occasional shopping trip. They shared an understanding, between omega primitus and omega secundus._

_Will could feel the heat stirring his baser instincts, but the warmth of his bedroom mid-summer kept him from getting up to pursue that line of thought. The heavy sound of thumping coming from the door jolted him from his bed peace. The muffled shouting from the other side pushed Will to slip out of bed pull one of Aleks’ shirts up over his head. Her scent was safe and familiar, somewhat calming the rage rising in his chest._

_After righting himself from the bed, Will stumbled from his room into his apartment’s foyer. With every step his feet sank into the plush beige carpet until he hit tile. The words were clearer closer to the door, unintelligible phrases bitten off mid-sentence with every other bang. Will could feel his heat simmering low in his belly fueling his alarm and irritation as he reached for the door handle._

\---

It was the seventh or so young adult that stopped to swipe intently at their phone outside of the cafe storefront before continuing on that finally made Hannibal pause. “You picked like a checkpoint for brunch,” Will mumbled from across the wooden table. His words were muffled into the mug of coffee cradled in both hands as he balanced on the edge of his seat.

This area of Georgetown wasn’t generally populated with college students during the summertime, but it seemed the ones left behind continued to spawn outside of the window for only moments at a time. “It’s actually a gym. Hmm…” Will murmured after tapping at his phone a few times.

“Will.” Hannibal waited until his wife looked up at him with questioning brown eyes before continuing.

\---

_Will’s eyes flicked open to the low thrum of Aleks’ voice as she murmured to herself into the mirror. He followed her attention to the shallow, red gashes sliding down her shoulders. The smears of what little blood she’d shed were caked under his nails and streaked against the pillowcase beneath his head._

_His shifting drew her attention to him, their eyes locking onto one another in the mirror._

_His expectations fell. Her initial soft and gentle touches hadn't nearly been enough to satisfy the cravings deep inside of him. Her wide-eyed gaze at the assertion with which he exerted himself over her soon gave way to that of dizzying euphoria as Alek’s hands haphazardly scrambled to plant themselves over his widened hips for support she needed more than him._

_His breath came out ragged when she had him locked onto her knot, his fingers clutching too-tight to her forearms as his lips slid hot and wet against her collarbone._

\---

“Not that you were ever a starving college student making it on ramen noodles the night before midterms, but—” Will set the coffee mug down with more force than necessary before shrugging as a wry smirk slid onto his lips. Slipping both elbows onto the table, he leaned his chin on his folded hands and blew his new husband a kiss. “My mother always told me that alphas are providers. So why deny her that right?”

The clink of forks against porcelain plates seemed to rise in volume until Hannibal took a deep breath to quiet the deafening silence in his head. The heat in his veins cooled as the glow of red about Will’s visage faded. The barista called out the next customer’s order from across the room, her voice assertive amid the diners. Hannibal narrowed his eyes slightly before nodding slowly.

“...I see,” he murmured.


	5. Eat your heart out today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Humming, Will nodded, pressing closer to his husband’s touch. “I can’t say with any certainty that any of my previous partners really enjoyed my…” Will trailed off in thought, biting down on his bottom lip._
> 
> _“Taste for murder?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnd we're back?! I greatly underestimated how much time it would take me between chapters holy shit. I suppose it only makes sense that I post right before the semester starts back? (That probably doesn't make sense at all.)
> 
> Chapter title from the song "Spacetime" by Tinashe.

_She paused when she left the en-suite bathroom to see him still stretched across her bed. “I didn’t think you’d still be here when I got out of the shower,” Olesya called over as she opened her closet door. Her voice echoed against the high ceilings in the small room of the walk-in._

_Blinking, Will opened his eyes and sat up, the high threadcount sheets pillowing the bruises scattered over his hips. The shift of the position pooled blood down, making the omega wince. He hissed, eyes narrowing at the sound of her voice. “Are you going somewhere?” He managed to rasp, looking around the mostly unfamiliar room._

_Olesya cleared her throat before responding. “I’m actually leaving soon. I’ve been called into work.”_

_Will exhaled softly. It hadn’t been the worst of his heats with this assignment from the social club. Mostly in that there wasn’t anything much memorable about it. Humming, he shifted to settle onto his knees to keep some pressure off his sore bottom, glancing around once more in an effort to actually begin looking around for his possessions. “...my clothes?” He murmured._

_When Olesya replied, she was stepping barefoot out of her closet fidgeting with the skinny black tie wrapped beneath her starched white button down. Her form stood out against the light of the bathroom, the glow projecting her shadow soft against her storm grey walls. “Nightstand,” she nodded to his left where a small pile of clothes had been washed and folded._

_He gave a stiff hum in thanks, reaching over to pick them up. Olesya stepped into the bathroom and didn’t reemerge after a quick, cursory goodbye. The door slamming behind him took with it the heat and his first heating cycle away at college._

_The taxi back to campus wouldn’t be there for fifteen minutes and the lobby was clothes for the evening, so Will found himself nursing goosebumps outside the heavy glass doors. The sun had another few long moments before it would make its appearance glinting against the windows of Olesya’s apartment building. “Think a bit of this would warm you up?”_

_The alpha offering a half-smoked cigarette his way had quite a few years on him, but read well nonetheless. Her cheekbones were chiseled stone, lifting in faint amusement when his fingertips shyly met hers. “Thanks,” he said, keeping eye contact as he brought it up to his lips for a drag._

_The scent of another alpha’s temporary claim evidently didn’t seem to phase her as she stepped closer to retrieve the cigarette burning out in his hand. “Thanks to you, I’ll be able to enjoy a beautiful sunrise with a gorgeous omega.”_

_Will snorted. The glance of his reflection he’d caught in the elevator windows told him quite the opposite._

_“A shame you’re making your way home alone,” she continued, shifting out of his space to refocus her eyes on the pinking clouds streaking across the sky._

_He allowed a wry smirk to cross his lips. “It happens,” he hummed._

_Shaking her head, she mirrored his smirk with one of her own. “Not with me, it wouldn’t.”_

_Will’s response was lost to the opening of the lobby doors where Olesya was stepping out into the cool air, her wet hair slicked back to curl against her nape. She looked between them after pausing, nodding in greeting to the elder alpha before her eyes focused on Will’s rosy cheeks. “Your ride coming?”_

_“Don’t answer that,” the alpha to his side exhaled before he could nod. She dropped and crushed her cigarette under her boot. “I’ll take you home, since my niece has no manners.”_

_Pursing his lips, Will shook his head. “I don’t mind waiting. I don’t want to cancel when they’re almost here.”_

_“I insist.”_

_Will shoved his hands into his jacket pockets, running his thumb over the edge of the razor blade he had stashed there. “I don't often make a habit of getting into cars with alphas whose names I don't know…” He was coy._

_She ignored the annoyed huff from her niece with a toothy smile. “Aleksandra.” She glanced away as the sun began to peek over the edge of the horizon, casting a soft orange glow about them. “And you?”_

_“Will.”_

\---

Will slumped back breathlessly, shuddering in exhaustion. “Damn,” he gasped, “I really struck lucky with you.”

“Is that so?” Hannibal chuckled, reaching over to slide his fingers over the soft skin of Will’s chest. The skin was cool to the touch and trembling beneath his fingertips as he slid them over his omega’s hard nipples.

Humming, Will nodded, pressing closer to his husband’s touch. “I can’t say with any certainty that any of my previous partners really enjoyed my…” Will trailed off in thought, biting down on his bottom lip.

“Taste for murder?” Hannibal raised an eyebrow at him. He pulled away to stand once again, stepping over his wife and their guest to take his shovel from the trunk of Will’s truck. His omega seemed more than comfortable resting beside the alpha they’d wrestled off the side of the road. “I can’t say I prefer your methods,” Hannibal said once he returned.

Will snorted. “You love my methods. I am far more discreet than you are.”

Hannibal looked over his wife’s blood-splattered chest down to the muddy shorts and the heavy, potent scent of slick in their air. “This is what you call discretion?” He murmured.

“It’s certainly improvement,” Will smirked.

“I don’t doubt that one bit.”

Will shot him a grin before standing to grab his own shovel. “I at least have the decency to give them a proper resting place.” The omega stuck the spade down into the wet ground with a grunt. If the mud was heavier this time around, he didn’t seem to have much trouble handling the extra weight.

The sight made a small smile lift Hannibal’s lips. The occasion was not unlike the circumstances under which they met. “I have it on good authority that that hasn’t always been the case.”

“Mmm.” Will looked up to face his mate, danger glinting in his eyes despite the amused expression on his face. “You might not want to delve too deeply into my past, husband. Be a shame to find something that upsets you.” He cocked his head to the side as his brows creased. “...or me.”

“Is that so?”

Will nodded, turning back to the shallow grave he wanted to leave his trophy in. “I would make a beautiful widow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also please don't be afraid of leaving commands and asking questions haha it'll probably really help me really formulate everything I want to end up writing.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [fandom](http://stilinskiago.tumblr.com) blog and my [main](http://deafmusiq.tumblr.com) blog.


End file.
